


Just MakoRin

by Spinacheese93



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Gen, I'm not tagging other relationships because of the title, M/M, Still MakoRin-centric, Writing impulses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For everyone who loves MakoRin both as friends or lovers as much as me. Tags as BroTP or OTP in the chapter summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaststroke (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin looks different. Breastroke 50m race. Rin vs Makoto. (BroTP MakoRin)

                It was a few minutes after joint practice, the echoes of voices from the Samezuka pool faded to silence leaving their captain and the captain of the Iwatobi Swimming Club still lingering around the pool. Matsuoka Rin, the Samezuka captain, was still doing some laps in the water and Tachibana Makoto, the Iwatobi Captain was at the side of the pool, picking up some things which he believed belongs to the members of his Swimming Club. Haruka’s socks and Nagisa’s Rockhopper Penguin phone strap which might be broken when Rei tried to grab his phone to delete an embarrassing photo of him during a dive. Makoto glanced towards Rin’s direction, something was bothering him with the way Rin looks today. It’s been quite sometimes since they had joint practice, which mostly had clashed with their respective school’s schedule, so Makoto might notice something different. It might be his imagination, but it had bothered him all this time.

 

                Rin surfaced for air as soon as he touched the wall of the pool on Makoto’s side. He was panting heavily, Makoto watched as his best friend tried to even out his breathing.

 

                “Trying too hard,huh?” Rin asked as he noticed Makoto was watching him. Makoto gave him his usual smile with a tilt of a head. He approached Rin and reached out his hand like he did with Haru. “My question is, did he train for this, because everytime I stop by at your pool, you were doing some weird stuff.”

 

                “Oh, he trained. You should see how determined he is when you defeated him.” Makoto replied. They were talking about Nanase Haruka, which had beaten Rin in freestyle race earlier. Rin grabbed his hand.

 

                _Oh._

                Makoto was caught off guard and this opened a chance for Rin to pull him down into the water. Rin laughed.

 

                “What was that for?” Makoto asked, soaked, again. Luckily, he had not changed into his school uniform yet. Rin laughed and said that they were bonding as captains before climbing out of the pool then reached for Makoto’s hand for truce. Makoto grabbed his hand and climbed out of the pool. He then turned to see Rin on the platform, readjusting his goggles.

 

                “Rin, what about our meeting?”

 

                “Just one more lap.” Rin paused for a while and turned to Makoto. “Makoto, I want a rematch. Race with me.”

 

                “What? With me? I-I don’t think I can, I mean, racing is always yours and Haru's thing. I'm sure you would do better than me.”

 

                “Yeah, says the guy who beat me at the hundred meter breaststroke. Okay, we’ll discuss the stuff after we race, deal?”

 

                Makoto sighed. Rin was being extra childish today, but it reminded him of the younger Rin. Makoto put on his cap and goggles and climbed on to the platform. “Rin, we were twelve and it’s been a while since I did breastroke.”

 

                “Me too, so that’s what makes it fun.” Rin gave him a toothy grin. Rin gave the signal and they both dove.

 

* * *

 

                Laughter was heard after the rough splashes ended. Makoto was the first to laugh as he imagined what he would look like to the spectators because, boy, does he feel awkward with the strokes.

 

                “That is so weird,” Rin laughed. “So, who won?”

 

               “Don't know, but, if we were to be valued for form, I’d fail for sure,” Makoto climbed out of the pool and took of his cap and goggles.

 

                “Tell me about it. Come on, we have captain business to deal with.”

 

                “Hey, can we go eat and discuss?”

 

                “Sure, why not?”

 

                Makoto and Rin went out to some family restaurant. Makoto offered to treat Rin and he ordered a little bit more than he used to eat so he could share it with Rin. Makoto noticed that Rin was somewhat different, it only occured to him when he pulled Rin out of the water. Rin's wrist felt more bony than the last time Makoto pulled him out of the pool. Makoto knew that being captain is hard, especially when you are the captain of a swimming powerhouse. Even Makoto felt weary sometimes, and their swimming club had only 5 people, Gou included. All of them are quite handful. But then again, Rin was their leader, he can handle them.

 

               "What? Did I have milkshake moustache?" Rin asked, quickly wiped his clean upper lip. Noticing that it was clean, he pulled a napkin and wiped all over his face as to not miss anything.

 

                "What?No. Sorry. I was just thinking," Makoto had not realized that he was staring and smiling at Rin the whole time.

 

 

 


	2. The Bench Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin asked why he was chosen as captain. (BroTP MakoRin)

                 Rin let out a sigh as he landed himself onto one of the benches beside Makoto. He let himself loose, massaging his left shoulder. Makoto handed a bottle of water. It was green in colour, most probably his. Rin stared at the bottle for a moment before looking up the hand to the owner. Maybe he had just filled the bottle at the water cooler nearby. 

 

                “Why Captain, still in your school uniform?” Rin asked, as he took the bottle from Makoto. Frankly, Rin haven’t noticed that one of the Iwatobi Swimming Club members were missing during their joint practice. Maybe he was preoccupied with his own swimming club members.

 

                “I’m feeling under the weather.  My mom will put me on house arrest if my health didn’t improve by tomorrow, she’ll know I went swimming with a cold.” Makoto sniffled after some while and took out his handkerchief and placed it on his reddened nose.

 

                Rin reached out his hand and placed it onto Makoto’s forehead. “No more fever, though. But still, under your condition, why do you still come out here?”

 

                “Responsibility? A way to pass time? I don’t know, I just want to,” Makoto replied. Judging by the tone, Rin could know that he was making his trademark smile without even looking. “Well, what about you, Captain? That’s a very hearty sigh just now.”

 

               Rin leaned back and stretched out his legs. “Being Captain is hard work. I can’t believe that you’re doing it for almost two years now. Why does Mikoshiba wanted me to become Captain anyway?” Rin jolted as if he remembered something and turned to Makoto. “Makoto, how did you do it?”

 

                “Me? Um, how can I say this.” Makoto looked down, gathering his thoughts. Then, he gave Rin an assuring smile, “I’m not alone. I have Haru for inspiration, Nagisa and Gou for enthusiasm and energy, Rei for efficiency, your former captain, Mikoshiba-san, Coach Sasabe and Ama-chan sensei for guidance. And now, you as Samezuka’s captain, co-captain on joint practice days.  I can assure you, you too can make it. You already have most of us combined.”

 

                Rin felt the heat on his face creeping fast. He’d be lying if he denies what Makoto just said. He knew he could make it as a captain, he knew he could do it if he try. Right now, he just needs assurance, and Makoto gave him exactly that. Perhaps, it was an overstatement, but for once he wanted to take in what Makoto said as a second person’s opinion.  He can feel his confidence build up. “You don’t know what you’re talking,” Rin’s tsundere side kicking in, flustered.

 

                Makoto chuckled before sneezing. Then he laughed again. He saw Rin’s blush and felt relieved. Rin being himself again, putting his frustrations behind and starts anew put Makoto’s heart at ease.

 

                _“Tachibana, would Matsuoka make a good captain?”_

                Makoto smiled at the thought of his conversation with Mikoshiba-san one day. Mikoshiba was considering a few candidates to replace him as captain of the swimming club when he retired and Rin was one of them. But, despite Rin being one hardworking swimmer, Mikoshiba only knew half of him. He turned to Makoto for opinion. He might be the one the people responsible for Rin becoming captain. Rin was their leader once and Makoto believed that the charismatic Rin he knew is still there. Makoto looked up to Rin as their leader, and perhaps, some of Makoto’s methods of leading the swimming club might be inspired by Rin’s ways back then.  Rin cannot know this though, not now.

 

                “I’m only captain in a swimming club of five, though.”

 

                “I’ve heard about the member recruiting thing. Gou told me.” Rin said. “Even after placing in the top 8th rank in the prefecturals tournament with just four people? And I’ve heard about some weird things Gou had the four of you put up with.”

 

                Makoto chuckled again as he reminded himself of their efforts in recruiting new members, from the posters, to keychains, to the pep rally then to the club relays. He had to admit, though it was embarrassing, it was quite fun. He gained himself some fans along the way but still, no new members. “Kind of sad, isn’t it. With me and Haru gone, only Rei, Nagisa and Gou will be left. If there are still no new members, then-”

 

                “Whoa whoa whoa. Too much fast forwarding.” Rin cut Makoto off when he saw his friend’s expression fell.  “Way too early to think about that. We still have time, this is just some minor setbacks.”

 

                “We?”

 

                “Yeah, I’ll help. There may be some reluctant swimmers with potential, if I can try ‘convince’ them a little bit, I'm sure-”

 

                Makoto laughed, a bit confused. “I don’t know what you’ll pull off, but I don’t think that would be necessary. But you’re right, way too early to give up.”

 

                “Rin!” Sousuke called out from the turn between the pool entrance and the bench where Makoto and Rin was sitting. “You left us way too long. It’s getting too loud for it to be called swimming.”

 

                Makoto noticed that Sousuke was giving him a deathly glare and a shiver ran down his spine. He tried to look away, and if it was humanly possible, he would like to blend into the bench to avoid it.

 

                “Sousuke, look at the person you’re talking to and don’t glare at Makoto, it’s rude.” Sousuke left first and Rin followed suit. He stopped a while and asked if Makoto’s coming. The taller male hurriedly follow after him. Sousuke was right, it was very loud in the pool. Rin looked to Makoto as if there’s a drill for them to do, in case of havoc caused by the new duo of Nagisa and Mikoshiba’s brother. They smiled at each other while sighing. It’s way too early to give up.

 

               “Hey Rin, I know what I’m going to do in the future.”


	3. Maybe I am jealous of Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really do this, taking canon and make assumptions. But, I just want to write my piece. (BroTP MakoRin with shipteasing, I guess)

                It was a fine Saturday morning just about the time when finished his morning run routine, he spotted Makoto. At his school, so early in the morning. He spotted Makoto when he was about to enter the hostel area, Makoto was dunking the winning point of their last set. Rin was entranced for a moment, the idea of Makoto playing offense had never crossed his mind. Makoto’s determination. It’s not like he had never seen it, but it was very rare as of lately. Rin and Makoto was close, but for their limited time together, he might’ve forgotten. Besides, it was not because of Makoto’s expression, Rin was impressed at how he pulled out the trick of maneuvering past three people, pass to another, then receive the ball again before dunking.

 

                “Rin!” Rin snapped out of his trance and saw Makoto at the other side of the court, waving at him, receiving several slaps on his back and hair rufflings. Rin gave him a smile before walking towards him.

 

                “Nice game, Tachibana. We are definitely calling you over after this for some community game.” Makoto held up his hand with a smile while slinging his back and turned to Rin.

 

                “I’m sorry, I’ve mistaken you for the Iwatobi Swim Club’s captain. Clearly, you are a basketball pro that I might’ve missed on knowing.”

 

                Makoto chuckled. He was drenched, and distanced himself from Rin. “Good morning to you too, Rin. One of your swimming club member just kidnapped me one too early in the morning. I did promise them though.”

 

                Before Rin could say anything, he could see Makoto’s legs shaking and a loud stomach growl followed after.

 

                Makoto found himself in Rin’s room, half naked thanks to the towel wrapping his lower body. The room was empty even though Yamazaki was Rin's roommate. Sousuke went home, Rin said. Rin dragged him out of the court and into his room. He asked, no, ordered Makoto to take a shower while he went out to find something to eat. Water was still dripping from his hair, he had forgotten. It was way too early for his body to carry out their usual process. It was quite the miracle that he had been able to play basketball despite still in daze for waking up too early. Makoto was dragged to Samezuka by one of the boys from the swimming club, who happened to went back home and had someone to drive them to Samezuka. He had promised those guys to play basketball, but he was sure it should be in the evening. In the haze of slumber, he shot out of bed, packing something that  he wasn’t sure off up until now; a handkerchief, an almost empty water bottle, one half of a sock and a pair of clean underwear. He sure was amazed that he could actually shoot some hoops, and win the first half of the game, before Rin pulled him away in the second half.

 

                “Makoto?” Rin opened the door to find a towel wrapped Makoto still looking lost despite holding half a pair of socks in his hand. “What are you doing?”

 

                Makoto blushed up to his ears, feeling silly. “I didn’t bring fresh pair of clothes, and I kind of dropped my clothes on the wet floor… Clumsy, aren’t I?”

 

                Rin chuckled a bit. Makoto is Makoto after all. He put down the onigiris he managed to grabbed at the cafeteria and walk towards his locker, browsing some of his threads that could actually fit Makoto. Kind of frustrating, his preferences of clothes are rather the ones where the fabric is close to his skin, except his Samezuka jacket. He could lend his jacket, but Makoto has to wear pants and undershirt. _Sorry Makoto, but this is all I have,_ as he grabbed the most loose clothes to ever be in his closet, and toss it over onto his bed. “And underwear-“

 

                “I brought underwear!” Makoto blurted, flushed. “I mean, I brought mine, so…”

 

* * *

 

                “Let me get this straight, Ueda asked you to play basketball, which he bet on with the guys from our basketball team. You know they were on a National’s level?” Rin asked as he took a huge bite of the onigiri.

 

                “I figured that much, they were very skillfull. They weren’t playing all out, though, so it was pretty fun.” Makoto peeled the seaweed off the onigiri and fidddled with its loose end. He had already eaten two.

 

                “You were good. I’ll tell you that. You play?”

 

                “Yeah, during middle school, I planned to join the basketball club at first, but then, Haru texted me and say he joined the swim club,” Makoto laughed when he mentioned the text he received on that day, with the bento request.

 

                “You and Haru, is something beyond my understanding,” Rin followed Makoto’s laugh. “Na, Makoto. That day, you swam 200m Freestyle against Haru. Didn’t think you would start off fast, I mean don’t you know-”

 

                “I know. But this is Haru, I got scared of being unable to keep up, so I kind of worked myself off at the beginning.”

 

                “I know that feeling,” Rin looked down on the floor of his room. “But really, what was that all about?”

 

                Makoto smiled, a different smile. A thoughtful one. “Would you believe me if I tell you?”


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship. Something happened during Makoto's shift (OTP MakoRin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with writing lame Friends!MakoRin interactions, but I do ship them romantically when I have the mood cough*OTP*cough

It was expected for Makoto to come home to see Rin on Fridays at the end of his shift, but it was unexpected to see the redhead, still in his full poice uniform sitting in front of their apartment door with his head buried in his knees. He was holding a plastic bag from the nearby supermarket, some green leaves sticking out and a mass settled at the bottom of the bag.

 

                “Rin?” Makoto called out to him out of surprise as he approached the door with a key ready in his hand.

 

                Rin immediately stood up, only to wobble a bit before holding on to the wall and Makoto. He might have been sitting like that for quite a while. “I-uh forgot we changed the locks yesterday, I grabbed the old keys this morning,” he said, dangling a bunch of keys in front of his face.

 

                Makoto mustered whatever that was in him to smile and if he’s lucky he could work out a chuckle. This has somehow affected Rin, Makoto saw how Rin just looked down and follow him into their house after the door was unlocked. It was not unusual, Rin seeing Makoto in this kind of mood. Makoto is a fireman, every now and then he would come home with this atmosphere around him. Rin too had his fair share of depression. Death is something no one will ever get over with. Not Makoto, not Rin.

 

                Rin just walked immediately to the kitchen to whip up dinner. He was glad he stopped by at the supermarket on his way home. Usually, they would go out and eat, but not today. During days like this, he would find Makoto curled in bed, staring at nothing. It might be guilt. It was always guilt. Having the power to prevent death from happening, but never quite make it. He himself was sometimes put in that situation.

 

                Makoto saw himself in the mirror, part of him still covered with soot, his olive hair seems darker. He saw himself, with the expression he’s been wearing since he got home. It was horrible and pathetic, to see yourself so helpless. He thought about how Rin must have felt when he saw him. As the warm water hit his skin, he let his mind wander off.

 

                _“Save my husband!” A woman, at her grace of old age, plead and holding on to him when he was preparing to enter the burning building, before she was held in a tight embrace of her daughter._

_Despite the safety inside the fireproof uniform, the light from the fire, the way it danced devouring everything in its way would make any iron heart waver. The heat would still make its way inside the uniform._

_When the door to the reading room of the burning house was successfully torn off, a huge wave of fire made its way to crash on to Makoto, who was first in line of the rescuers’ team. Luckily, the uniform saved him and the fire only startled his determined heart. He had been through this, he told himself. He was already shivering to the bone. He felt his knees starting to lock, preventing him to move forward. Then, the sight of a human figure at the corner of the room gave him back the courage he needed. The figure was lying helplessly, surrounded by the fire. On impulse, Makoto jumped into the fire, making his way to find the body of an old man, fallen from his wheelchair, unconscious. That action caused his teammates to scream as it was stupid._

_He shook the man, hoping to gain consciousness. No reaction. Makoto shook the man again._

_No._

_He took off his glove and placed two fingers onto the side of the neck of the man. No pulse. He heard nothing from the man either. He held the man close to his chest, looking around to find the exit. They were surrounded. He had to wait for his teammates to make a way for him to escape. He prayed for his well-being as the fire was getting higher and reached the ceiling._

_He examined the man. He was no older than his own father, seeming to age in grace, just like the old woman outside. Makoto noticed the man was holding a paper, it was crumpled in his fist._

_‘To my lovely wife,_

_Thank you for being there, when the odds are against me. Thank you for not leaving      when I was in my worst state. Thank-‘_

_He was stopped by an arm grab. It was Kagami, his teammates successfully made a path for them to escape the fire._

_He looked at the old woman as she took the paper out of the paramedic’s hand and read it. Makoto saw the tears. She dropped to the ground, holding the paper towards her chest. Makoto approached her to help her up. Much to his surprised, the woman was not grieving, not as much as he would expect. She was smiling, despite strings of never ending tears kept flowing down her cheeks._

_“We are both old and waiting for our time to go,” she said. “He came up with this idea of expressing ourselves about the other before going to bed so that no one will ever be in regret if something happens”_

_“He was a man of few words,” she continued. “He never writes to me once, not even when he was serving our country. I would have to wait until the troop was sent home just to know if he’s alive. Who’d knew he would be so expressive no. Even though he was the one who came up with this idea, he’s still very much tight-lipped about it, and ended up complaining about how my cooking tastes bland lately.”_

_“Who knew.”_

“Makoto. Makoto…” He heard a voice calling. It was Rin. He had a worried expression on his face. “Your food.”

 

                _Oh!_ Makoto looked down on his plate, food were scattered all across the plate. He had been playing with his food while he was loss in thoughts. He smiled to himself, then to the male in front of him. “Sorry, Rin.”

 

                “Geez, you’re weird,” Rin continued his own eating. “Want to talk about today?”

 

                It was their thing. The question they would ask each other every day, no matter the circumstances. The question with many ways to answer; a long story, a short summary, an endless rant, with a high tone, a smile, a very long pause before a ‘no’.

 

                Makoto looked at Rin, the fair-skinned redhead he fell head over heels for. He watched as the other male eat his meal in silence, gracefully despite the fact he was starving. Makoto extended his arm to pull a strand away from Rin’s face and tuck it behind his ear, earning a confused look from Rin before turning into a blush. “Oi, eat your food.”

 

                Makoto knew he was staring at Rin and smiled. He was truly blessed to still be able to come home and touch Rin like this.

 

                It was after the cleanup, Makoto made his way towards Rin who was reading a motivational book on the couch in their living room. He leaned closer to kiss the other male, the innocent yet full of love kiss closer to a peck than a kiss itself before positioning his head comfortably on Rin’s lap, lying on the couch and turned on the TV.

 

                It was uncalled for on Rin’s side. He was totally caught off guard. He wanted to give Makoto some space so he held himself. He had a plan when he bought those groceries, he planned to have a nice romantic dinner with his significant other half since it was the only day of the week where they ended their shift at the same time. He was held back by lots of things today, such as receiving orders for him to do some inventory check at the time he was supposed to check out, he had forgotten the new keys to their apartment, and Makoto coming home without a trace of light. It’s not fair. God, he’s so frustrated. So, he flicked Makoto’s forehead, hard, earning a loud thunk from the other’s skull, but he knew it won’t hurt the brunet.

 

                Makoto yelped and jumped up, looking at Rin, confused and in pain. That’s when Rin attack, pinning down Makoto. Thank God the couch is long and without hand rests. Rin kissed him back.

 

                “Rin, I am so glad that you blurted your feelings when you yelled at me that time. You might think you screwed it up, but you don't. Thanks for that, ” Makoto opened up, pulling Rin in a tight embrace.


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Rin is on a date with Haru. Makoto was there while she waits. Kind of future AU, Summer holidays in Iwatobi (BroTP MakoRin)

Chapter 8.

 

                Makoto leans back on his chair, taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake, or what’s left of it as he closed the book he was reading. He took his reading glasses off and rubbed his temple. In a glimpse, he saw some long slender finger before his eyes and then everything went black. A pair of small hand covering his eyes. Makoto stretched his hand upwards and reach for the fingers, a faint smell of rice milk caught his nose.

 

                “Rin,” he guessed. The hands covering his eyes moved away, and Rin pulled a chair beside him. She gave him a wide grin. Her magenta hair hangs lose just above her shoulder, the bangs was pulled back and secured with some bobby pins exposing her forehead. She was wearing a loose black and red hoodie with an almost above the knee skirt above a funky patterned leggings with matching pumps. It was questionable, wearing a hoodie in the middle of summer, earning some confused and amused look from the crowds’ eyes. Rin isn’t your typical girl, she had her eyes set on becoming an Olympic swimmer at a tender age of twelve and had worked herself since then, making less time to actually being a teenage girl.

 

                “Makoto, it’s summer. Get your nose out of those books,” she said, pointing to a low stack of thin theoretical books on the table in front of Makoto.

 

                Makoto smiled back, “Unlike a certain someone, some people actually realized that our course project is due two weeks from now.”

 

                Rin narrowed her eyes. “You sure know how to spoil the mood. Tell you what, after I get back home, I’ll go to your place for discussion. Right now, I’m on a date.”

 

                Which explains her funky coloured leggings and shoes.  “Haru?” Makoto asked, earning a proud nod from the bob-haired girl. She leaned back, putting both her hands in her hoodie pocket. Rin had always been self-conscious with how she looks, how her shoulders are wider than an average girl should have, and her legs are toned and not very feminine-looking. She hides them with the loose hoodie and always wears pants.

 

                “I came in early,” she said, just before Makoto was about to ask her about Haru. “I saw you, the other day. At ITSC, you were coaching the kids. Kind of adorable actually”

 

                “Coach Sasabe said there was an opening, I like working with children. The twins grew, so I kind of missed playing with children. Yeah, they were very adorable.”

 

                “You were adorable too,” Rin muttered under her breath, slurred so that Makoto couldn’t hear her. “I mean very fatherly. I bet you’ll make a good father.”

 

                “I heard that a lot. I’d want to be a good father too.”

 

                “So, here’s the…” Rin leaned closer to the table, her eyes fixed on Makoto’s

 

                “If this is one of your matching me up with some random girls, I’d break our partnership,” Makoto sighed. Ever since she started dating Haru, she’d been matching him up with some ‘friends’ of hers, saying it’s her way to be grateful to everything Makoto ever done to her. It’s quite a drag to be honest, Makoto thought, because some of Rin’s friends can be quite clingy. He had a hard time making them understand that he wasn’t interested.

 

                “You wouldn’t dare. We’ve been taking electives and partnered together since forever… Fine, I’ll stop,” Makoto chuckled, putting back his reading glasses on. Rin and Makoto attend a university in Tokyo. They never knew that they’d be attending the same university, hence meeting in an electives class during their first semester and also the second semester. They got used to working together hence Rin proposed that they take the same electives class until they graduate. Makoto disagree at first, but when they both decide on the electives class, they ended up going with Rin’s plan. “I’m just trying to make you happy.”

 

                “Then, submit your part early so that I have more time checking and not sacrificing my sleep,” Makoto blurted. He quickly retaliated to save the situation.  “It’s not like I can sleep on the day before submission, but I guess it helps if you submit in early.”

 

                Rin didn’t respond. She tried not to, but she made a mental note for that and sighed. “Where is Haru anyway? It’s already 3, jeez.” Rin called out to the waiter and ordered. Makoto butted in an order what Haru might want to eat.

 

                “If I didn’t know any better, I’d be mad for you ordering for Haru as if you know what he wants. But you do know what he wants,” Rin commented, as Makoto dialed a number on his phone. He smiled back.

 

                “Ah, hello, Haru. Where are you? What? But Rin- Yes. OK,” Makoto hung up. He looked at Rin who was looking quite eager and curious at what Makoto might tell her. “He’d tell you.”

 

                Rin’s phone vibrated, a text from Haru. “Figures,” as she read the text and dipped he phone back in her pocket. “Well, at least he didn’t forget and it’s not water involved.” She huffed at a few strands of hair that had been very stubborn since this morning, landing on her face every seven minutes, Rin counted, and not secured by the bobby pins. She once again, for the umpteenth time readjusting her pin, to secure said strands.

 

                “You’ve cut your hair?” Makoto lift up the book he was reading and flipped to the page he had bookmarked a while ago.

 

                “Just a trim, and the bang… and perm a bit. Didn’t think anyone would notice,” she replied shyly and picked one of Makoto’s book, not electives related; an anthology.  “So, your program requires you to read one of these? Lucky!”

 

                She sighed again as she glanced at her phone. “Naa, Makoto, tell me again why I date Haru? Why can’t it be you? I mean, we’d be going somewhere already, instead of waiting.”

 

                “Please, don’t even go there,” Makoto shrugged, Rin knew better than to be offended. She knew Makoto was just joking. He’d tease her when he had the chance when they were little. “You date Haru because, well, you love him and he loves you back, and because you were overwhelmed when he confessed, under the stars and everything, and he even-”

 

                “Shut up, Tachibana! Let’s drop this,” Rin squealed, stretching her hands to cover Makoto’s mouth, face as red as her hair.

 

                “Plus, there was no me. If I remembered correctly, it was either Sousuke or Haru.”

 

                “There wasn’t?” Rin tried recalling the day she asked Makoto about his opinion. It’s not like she wanted to be in the middle of a love triangle. To be honest, the word love hadn’t cross her mind when she was confessed by her bestfriend, Yamazaki Sousuke and her long-time-rival Nanase Haruka. She turned to Makoto, and he made her realized that she might felt something towards them. He’s right, the name Tachibana Makoto hadn’t crossed as the choices she had. She wondered how would it be if it did. To see that figure amongst a group of children, guiding them through the water or cuddling kittens when they volunteered at the local animal shelter. How would it feel to run her fingers through his hair, or to fit her small fingers between his. _Oh wait, that’s going too far,_ she thought. It was all just curiosity, which she shouldn’t consider. She could do all that just by staying the way they are, except the fingers thing, which is creepy to think of since Makoto is also one of her best friends. She has Haru, and she was sure what she felt with Haru is different from what she felt with others, even Makoto. “There should be, though. I’m sure we’d be the couple everyone would be jealous of.”

 

                Makoto faked a disgusted look as if to play along. She can’t win with this guy, he’s good at his game. “Speaking of which, if it was me, I’d go with my long time best friend, since you already know each other and more accepting.”

 

                “Yeah? So you can have Haru to yourself?” Which is not true at all, and Rin knew that. Haru told her that if it wasn’t because of Makoto, Haru would never confess. Especially not under the stars and everything. _This guy, really._

 

                “You know I don’t swing that way.”

 

                “Really now? I saw Kisumi the other day, he asked for you.”

 

                Bingo! She saw Makoto’s face reddened up to his ears and smiled victoriously. If only Kisumi hadn’t been drunk, she wouldn’t know this dirt of Makoto’s. Nobody knew this. True, she owed a lot from Makoto, which she had been trying to pay back. But, revenge is a dish best served cold.

 

                Seven minutes passed and Rin’s strands land in her eyes, as scheduled. Makoto reached for the strand and picked something form his book, which happens to be a bobby pin, with a small clownfish decoration on it and securing the loose strands in place. “2-in-1 bookmark. Ran gave me this pin one day, when I was fixing her bike. Good at fixing loose hair strand and marking my readings.”

 

                Rin saw Haru at the restaurant door, panting.

 

                “Well, it’s my cue to go. I’ll email you the project paper. Behave, little Miss Rinrin,” Makoto said, before walking to the counter to pay for his bills.

 

                “Lay off the nickname,” Rin whispered loudly while gesturing a shooing wave towards Makoto.

 

* * *

 

                Makoto was shocked to see Haru in front of his door, with a controlled poker face (usually, it was a natural poker face) as he handed Makoto the clownfish bobby pin back to Makoto.

 

                “It didn’t match her eyes,” he said.

 

                Makoto laughed, who knew Haru would notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just pops up in my head. I really don't get how people can express what's in their heads clearly. This is not what I had in mind, but it happens. Makoto seems OOC though, don't you think? Comments are welcome.
> 
> When it comes to Makoto and Rin, I can only ship them with each other, others are NOTP. So what brought me to write this? I got angry asks when I declare I don't like this particular ship. It's kind of my own, IN YOUR FACE (Because I can write them too! Aaaand, I put the MakoRins in abundance). Then I learn not to tag the big Free! tags and my notps if I mention them. It's partly my fault as well, so yeah. Lessons learned


	6. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of the continuation of chapter 5. Fem!Rin in the pool, getting a surprise visit from her boyfriend. And again, Makoto was there. (BroTP MakoRin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I really do

                Rin rose to the surface to gasp for air as she slaps her hand on the pool wall in front of her. A hand stretched in front of her.

 

                “Good job today too, Rin.” It was Makoto, as usual, holding out his hand to the swimmer with an upturned eyebrow smile. Rin gave him a small wave, gesturing she wanted to stay in the pool. It was Saturday morning, Rin didn’t have training today. But it had become a habit, practicing her strokes whenever she’s free.

 

                “You look horrible today. Just woke up, Tachibana?”

 

                Makoto laughed weakly, it’s true. If he had not got a call from his mother saying they had just arrived at the university for a visit, he would sleep till the afternoon. He had just finished presenting a very big deal of a course work yesterday. He and his group mates went out for a celebration all night given that their assessor said that their project was one of the best she had ever seen.

 

                “My family came by for a visit. Oh, mum also cook some home food for us, I gave them to your housemates on my way here. You’ll love it, they’re your favourite; which I quote 'a piece of heaven that fell to Earth’.”

 

                “No way! I was thinking of it yesterday. Wait, you gave them to my piranhas of a group of housemates?”

 

                “Hey, that’s really mean.”

 

                “I don’t know, Tachibana, how was your housemate when you brought home your mum’s homemade cooking?”

 

                “Good point. But, I’d refer them as bears, because bears are cuter. Piranhas are ugly and scary.”

 

                “Hey, it’s a compliment coming from me,” Rin retorted, flashing him her set of pearly whites, the sharp kind. “They’re good soldiers from my kingdom.”

 

                “Technically, Rin,” a voice is heard from the behind her. “Piranhas are freshwater fishes, sharks are saltwater dwellers. They’re from the neighbouring kingdom.”

 

                “Haru!” Rin literally threw herself at the floating Haru, arms around his neck. Both of them submerged for a while.

 

                “Haru came by too,” Makoto said, before turning to Haru. “Where’ve you been? I thought you followed me, but when I turned, you were gone.”

 

                “We’re going to the pool. I went to change into a swimsuit.” Haru replied. Despite the poker face, Haru’s expression is brighter than most of the day. Probably the water effect, and also Rin. “Which, I borrowed yours when we left your room. Didn’t bring mine. It’s very loose.”

 

                “Don’t wear that man’s legskin. Who knows what he hid in there.”

 

                “Well, if there’s anything I’m hiding in there, it’ll be one of Rin’s friend’s,”

 

                “Oh my god, Makoto. You did not just-  I bet it’s Kisu-“

 

                “You two are very close, aren’t you?” Haru commented, face unchanged. “Are you always like this when I was away?”

 

                Before neither can answer, Haru stood up. “I don’t like it. Spend time with each other for only 10 minutes a day.”

 

                “What?” Rin’s jaw dropped.

 

                “But, Haru, we’re partners. We have to work together.” Makoto added.

 

                “It’s not like we would be anything more than that. Tell him, Makoto. It’s only work between us. I mean, this guy would only talk about due dates and time frames when we hang out”

 

               Makoto paused a while, as if he’s thinking. “To be honest, Haru, I think you’re right. I could fell for her. She’s pretty, and her bob is cute. Kind of headstrong, and at the same time, sweet,”

 

                Rin felt her face heated up, so she dipped herself into the water up to her nose, hiding her reddened cheeks. Makoto should shut his mouth, he’s so out of character like that, she thought. Makoto is nice, an angel for some people. But when he opens his mouth around Rin, he’s a devil reincarnated

 

                “She’s the kind who would always flirt with guys without realizing it,” Makoto added, smirking. “She should be under house arrest, like 24/7.”

 

                “Sure!” Haru agreed.

 

                “What?! No, wait. Makoto, you traitor! You said it that day, I have zero appeal,” Rin splashed the water with all her might and hope that Makoto will be soaked before he leave the place.

 

               Rin’s splashes missed by a few inches, so Makoto stepped forward, closing the gap and let the splashes soaked him. He hadn’t shower yet, so why not? The three of them laughed as he faked a victim’s look.

 

               “I’m just going to leave you two lovebirds here,” he said, stepping away from the poolside. At the corner of his eye, he saw Rin glomping Haru, sharing longing gazes at each other, noses touching. He chuckled, it was so beautiful that it hurts. He meant it, all that he said about Rin, he ponders about himself. There were so many chances, so many that he missed. He was the one who hadn’t put his name in Rin’s choices. He could, but he didn’t. Seeing how it is now, he wondered what that would be like. Rin considering him, think about the good stuff about him, as well as the bad habits that he have. But if that happens, can it still be like this if she’d still pick Haru over Sousuke and him?

 

                He turned away. It’s okay, if it’s like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of got addicted to fem!Rin. I didn't plan for it to end like this. It's today's episode of Free!ES, Sousuke got me so bad that I had to distract myself. It's either writing or playing Attack on Titan tribute game, which I had failed numerous times on tutorial mode. And it was going so well for them, until I think about Sousuke again..


	7. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MakoRin playing videogames. No, after playing videogames (BroTP MakoRin)

"Makoto? Are you asleep yet?"

 

"Was about to.."

"It's getting stuffy here. Let's get out of this blanket."

 

Makoto shook his head, his body gave a light shudder as he look at the faint lights that penetrated the blanket they were in. He gripped on Rin's arm when he tried to find the opening to the burrito that had kept the two of them in the past 30 minutes.

 

"Makoto, someone had to switch it off."

 

Makoto still had a reluctant look in his eyes, Rin had never seen those droopy green eyes so big and kind of watery.

 

"Look, you stay in here, I'll do it." Rin peered out his head out of the blanket. "Bah!!"

 

Which earned a yelp from Makoto as well.

 

"I'm just surprised. We paused at the monster's face. Never thought it'd look this horrible." Rin grabbed the remote control and was ready to switch of the game console.

 

"Rin, save the game" Makoto had his head out of the blanket, but eyes away from the TV screen.

 

"You plan to resume playing it?" Rin saves it anyway, switched on the lights so that he could find his toothbrush. Makoto approached him silently as they make way out of the room.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Toilet."

 

Rin chuckled. His friend is definitely one of a kind. Rin was younger and had to look up for them to make eye contact, but it seems like he could pass of as Makoto's babysitter, not that he needs one. Only in the dark would he need someone to cling on to.

 

It was when Makoto's turn to use the bathroom that Rin decided to jumpscare Makoto. But it had never occur to him that Makoto reflexively kicked the back of his right thigh.

 

"Not funny, Rin."

 

"Well, you made fun of me being a crybaby. It's payback. Can't believe you actually kicked me"

 

"I'm sorry but I couldn't even handle the familiar road I've walked at night and you expect me to play Dead Space?"

 

"Hell if I know that was a horror game. It sounded sci-fi adventure-ish. You should've refused."

 

"But you're so eager to play it, and you've never been into video games when we get together with the guys."

 

"I'm not into those, this is just some impulsive urge. I asked the boys what's good to play. Damn those kids, tricked me. I bet Sousuke was behind this, he was smirking so bad, could've sworn he looked like one of the pirates in The Pirates of the Carribean." Rin tried to imitate the said exagerrated smirk, which looked really silly.

 

Makoto giggled and playfully punched Rin's arm, "It's not nice to mock your own best friend."

 

"By the way, I've always thought you were a goody-goody. Never imagined that you actually had a list of 'colourful' vocabulary. Oh wait, Ren once told me, when you stubbed your baby toe, you'd say strange stuff like 'Shhhhhin is in the way'"

 

"My siblings are growing kids, can't do that."

 

"By the way, what's up with you saving the game? Planning to play the game again?"

 

"Curious with the ending. But it's not going to be me who's playing"

 

"Oh hell no. You're good with the controls, I'd just pathetically march into the enemies and die"

 

"Yeah, you're still playing."

 

"Look at you, all mean and scary! You know what, that jumpscare doesn't count as my payback, because you kicked me. So, I'll look forward to our next game sleepover, Tachibana. I'd still have time to plan the perfect scare." Rin marched towards Makoto's room, leaving the taller male frozen in place.

 

Makoto ran towards his room after Rin had entered, especially when he felt a breeze at his ear. Another jumpscare awaited him. This time, Rin was tackled to the floor and a tickle war began. But a little too loud that they have gotten yet another warning for making a ruckus in the middle of the night by Mr and Mrs Tachibana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should upload the rest of my MakoRin writings. The ones I posted on tumblr.


	8. Flowers and Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's first date with Makoto in an undecided (yet) AU. (Kind of OTP but also BroTP MakoRin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first ever MakoRin Week. I had to join in even if it's late.

 Friday. Rin told himself again for the thirtieth time as the train stops at his destination. He lowered the volume of his mp3 player just to be alert with the people around him. The light duffel bag he is carrying only contained just a pair of dirty laundry he wore before going home.

                A hand came across him, shy of hitting his nose. The hand held a stalk of daisy.

               

                “Makoto.” He looked to his right, to see a certain olive haired boy who was made of candy, probably, he always thought that of Makoto.  “What are you doing here?”

                Makoto didn’t say anything, just a smile. He’s here with his bicycle. He gestured Rin to hop on. Rin took the flower off Makoto’s hand and sat on the back of the bike.

                “Your bag seems pretty light.”

                “Nothing much to bring back home.”

                “Really? I thought boarding school students would bring back a whole pile of laundry and homework, especially boys.” Makoto started to cycle when he was sure Rin was settled and comfortable.

                Rin clicked his tongue. “I’m an exception. Please, who’d want to do laundry and homework when they had planned the best first date with a certain someone tomorrow.”

                Makoto chuckled. “I agree with that one. Whoever that certain someone is, I bet they’ll be happy tomorrow.”

                “You bet!” Rin said, confidently, feeling the soft wind on his face and through his hair. “Na, Makoto. It’s only 4.30 pm, is it normal for it to be this dark?”

                “It could be raining soon, I don’t know. I kind of missed the weather forecast yesterday due to this very important test today,” Makoto looked up and saw an even darker group of clouds not far ahead. He started to cycle faster . “Grab hold, Rin.”

                It started to rain very heavily before they got into the last turn to Rin’s house and they both got really soaked when they reached Rin’s house.

                Rin tossed a fresh towel to Makoto, gesturing him to go shower first. He unpacked the duffel bag and prepared himself to shower next.

                After Rin got back to his room after is shower, he spotted Makoto dozing off on the floor, his back leaning beside Rin’s bed. Eyes fluttered shut, chest rose and lowered consistently slow. Some of his bangs stuck on his forehead, still damp. A small towel hanging loosely on his sandy brown hair indicating he was drying his hair when the drowsiness got the best of him. Rin sat next to him, taking off the towel from his head and noticed that it was still partly wet. Makoto could catch a cold if he sleeps with his wet hair, so he tried drying Makoto’s hair without waking the taller male.

                There were a few stirs from Makoto before he finally woke up. Rin’s drying-Makoto’s-hair trials aren’t exactly subtle as he thought it would be, but he was surprised that Makoto could be a heavy sleeper, even in this uncomfortable pose. Rin quickly made soothing rubs over Makoto’s shoulder when he groaned, a sign for the brunet to continue his slumber.

                 ”Rin…” Makoto sounded almost grrowling, he tried to pry his eyes open, or at least one of his eye. It is as if the lights in his room are spotlights to these emerald orbs that are Makoto’s eyes. His head drops onto Rin’s shoulder, a little too fast that his forehead hit sharp onto one of Rin’s shoulder bone. “I’m up! I’m up!”

                Rin hissed at the hit while Makoto took a few seconds to actually be awake and feel the bump.

                 ”Sorry, Rin. I’m really really sorry. Is your shoulder okay?”

                “Fine, I’m more worried about your head? It was quite a bump. Here, let me see,” Rin cupped Makoto’s cheek and bring him closer to inspect his forehead.

                Upon closer inspection, Rin noticed that Makoto had a barely-there hints of freckles under his eyes just before the bridge of his nose. Makoto have not so-long lashes but it was quite thick and complements the way it lines on the lids to make out Makoto’s eyes. He noticed the fine facial hairs on Makoto’s face which brings him to the reality of the present, that Makoto had grown from his baby faced-boy with a body larger than any other boys their age. The chubby cheeks he used to have, the one that really sticks out, making an illlusion of him smiling to his ears had been replaced with a taut and sharp features of a face. There were faint wrinkles behind his eyes, due to prolonged smiling habits. Makoto’s forehead was wide, and..

                *smack*

                Rin felt something soft pressed on his chin. He flinched in reflex.

                Makoto pulled away. He stared away for a while before pulling out his phone and played with it. Rin noticed that his ears are red.

                “Y-y-you were looking for too long.”

_Rin was looking for too long and I had to stop him by kissing him on the chin? Bold. Rin thought to himself._

                “Onii-chan! Makoto-senpai! Dinner is ready.” It was Gou calling from the outside of Rin’s door.

                “Yeah. Let’s go!” Rin was on his feet and answered his door. “Makoto, you’re coming? Don’t worry, my mom’s cooking and Gou only helped.”

                 ”What’s that supposed to mean? Onii-chan so mean.”

                As they walked towards the dining room, Makoto walked behind the Matsuoka siblings. They were quite loud, but Makoto didn’t quite catch what they were trying to say, except for Gou’s moment of glory in thee kitchen and that Rin will have to do the dishes since he didn’t help with the dinner. Makoto was distracted. He could still feel Rin’s .gaze on him and his palm ghosting onn his cheek. They were warm.


	9. Horror and Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MakoRin = Movie date. It's compulsory!! But then, Rin wasn't paying attention to the movie and Makoto tried to look cool. The same undecided AU with the previous chapter. (Kinda OTP and BroTP MakoRin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 2nd day of MakoRin week. Been up on my tumblr for long.

 Right now, Makoto didn’t know which is more horrific. The movie or the predatory glare that Rin had been giving ever since they entered the cinema. The movie had been played halfway. And they had come to the climax where the full figure of the mutated ghost of a the late psychotic killler will be shown.

                           

                Makoto fidgeted. There were popcorn scattered on his lap and on the floor. All were flung during the jumpscares. To be honest, when he was little he thought that courage build by age and he was sure he could handle horror movies one day if not today. And with Rin by his side, he was sure he could be that man he dreamt of being, he’s eighteen for crying out loud. He tried not jump onto Rin and kept all the fear to himself.

                And Rin was too occupied. Not at the movie, but he was keeping his eyes peeled for a particular pair that had caught his eyes since they entered the cinema. Heck, he didn’t even know what movie was on, that is until after the first scream from the floor. He bear it no mind, he won’t watch it anyway. So where is this tall, dark and mysterious BFF of his and his date, which he recalled seems familiar. A little too familiar, like they were born from the same mother.

                “I swear to God, they will get-” Rin gave up. He turned to Makoto,  _wait Makoto?_  He saw Makoto shaking, is eyes peered under his big palms. Popcorns were scatterred.

                “Rin-Gyaaaaah!!” He jumped and wrap his arms around Rin’s shoulders, tight. “I can’t take it. I want to get out.” Rin heard a few faint sobs from the brunet and guilt washed over him. Makoto might be the gentle, sensitive one but he most certainly not a crybaby. In fact Makoto doesn’t cry, period. As far as Rin remembered. Makoto sobbing is just wrong.

                Makoto’s eyes were red as he sat on a bench outside the cinema after he was peeled off Rin’s shoulder, which took quite a while to get him off of. His whole face were flushed too.

                “Rin, sorry you have to miss the movie because of me. You can still go and continue, I’ll wait out here.” he took the can of chocolate Rin offered.

                “Nah, not my kind of movie. Sorry. I-“

                “Onii-chan, what are you doing here?” Gou’s voice was heard behind them and Sousuke followed after her.

                “G-Gou, y-you’re here too? With Sousuke, apparently,”

                “You don’t sound surprised. Makoto-senpai are you okay? Did my brother did something to you?Onii-chan-“

                “It’s okay, Gou. I am just not good with horror.”  Makoto assured them.

                “Horror? Onii-chan you should know better.”

               “B-but I didn’t know the movie was all that-” Rin’s excuse died as Gou pointed to the poster of their movie, ‘Horror’. “Whatever. How’s the movie, then? You guys finished watching?”

                “Yeah, it was awesome. The ending was lovely. Even though General Nussbaum loved Emmy, but he knew  she’ll be happier with Arnold. I wouldn’t want it any other way, General Nussbaum is wayyy hot. I saw a peek off his abs and died.”

                “Too much information, Gou. Wait, there is no General Nussbody in Horror.”

                “What makes you think we watched Horror? We planned to, but Sousuke said he might not be able to handle it and watched Knight in Shining Armor instead.”

                Rin saw Sousuke’s smirk as Gou explained. Two can play at that game. “You! Gou, he made it up. He’s a horror movie freak. Always dragging me along to watch with him. He laughed at those screams.”

                “Sousuke-kun, you’re buying the tickets to their next screening, but first, I want you to buy me this limited edition-“

                Now Rin is smirking when the panic-stricken Sousuke was dragged away from them. Sousuke is a horror movie freak, but he’s also quite short on cash this week, another movie would hurt his pocket. Before they weent out of sight, Rin caught up to them and slid just enough cash for popcorn & soda while still shining the victory grin to his best friend.

                Makoto gigggled the whole time. Rin was relieved, he was ready to fall into some man hole if it could make the brunet smiled again.

                “I don’t think I can survive a date with Yamazaki-kun. I tried to brave through the movie though. I guess I’ve seen too much.”

                “Hey, hey. You are dating ME. Not Sousuke.” Rin said unconsciously. He saw Makoto’s face redden. “Want to go watch Knight in Shining Armor, then?”

                “I’m fine here. I don’t think I want to be in the dark anytime soon.” Makoto looked at the can he held, pretending to read. “But, I’ll be very grateful if you would share some chocolate ice-cream with me.”

                “Makoto, I don’t like sweets. And it’s bad for our diet.”

                “But you said that it’ll be the best date ever.

                “Well I did say that, ugh fine!” he replied reluctantly before turning to Makoto. “But just so you know-“

                A kiss landed on his cheek, dangerously near his nose. He could smell the chocolate from Makoto.

                “Oh, sorry!” Makoto extended a hand to wipe it off. “I was aiming on your cheek, but you turned and-“

                Rin blocked Makoto’s hand. “It’s fine.” He brought his hand to the spot and made wiping movement as if to wipe away the kiss, but purposely missing it . It felt its warmth. Makoto’s kisses always felt nice.

                “Thank you.”

                “This date is far from over. Don’t thank me yet.”

                “Yes.” Makoto pulled out a handkerchief. “But Rin, you should wipe it off. There are chocolate stains. My bad.”


	10. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto learns to refuse. Roommates AU. (BroTP)

                The sound of heavy rock song echoed through the small room of a small apartment in Tokyo for the fourth time, the desire to sleep in on one Saturday morning in Rin dissolved as soon as he heard some rude knocking on the wall from the neighbours. This time, Makoto didn’t snooze the alarm like he did with the three previous ones. Rin forced his eyes open and looked to the side across his bed, Makoto’s side.

 

The study light on his table was on, his papers scattered on the said table but Makoto was face down on the bed, one of his legs hanging on the side with one socks still on his foot while another was in a loose grip of his right hand. Makoto was still in the clothes that he wore late yesterday evening before heading out. There was a pencil slipped on this right ear and his phone, still blaring loud rock music was almost under his ear.

 

                Rin got up and took the phone and turn the alarm off. He sighed as he looked at his sound sleeping roommate. He stretched a bit and changed into his running clothes.

 

                _So much for let’s sleep a bit this Sunday._

                By the time Rin got back from his run, he saw Makoto, lying on his back, his eyes covered under his arm. His voice sounded scratchy, “Rin? Are you back from your run?”

 

                “Yeah,” Rin answered, jerking the curtains open so that the light shines on Makoto’s face directly. “Rise and shine, Makoto. It’s eleven!”

 

                There was a groan from the lying brunet that turned away from the light. Suddenly, the boy jerked up in a panic-stricken face, “ELEVEN? Riiiiiiin, why didn’t you wake me? I have a paper and a test tomorrow, I should start the latest at nine. Why didn’t my alarm go off?”

 

                “What time,” Rin asked and noticed that Makoto winced at his voice. He lowered his voice, “did you get home last night?”

 

                “I-uh,” one hand suddenly cupped his own mouth, Makoto hurriedly ran to the bathroom.

 

                “Makoto, you’re killing yourself here,” Rin sighed as he rubbed Makoto’s back. “You go bath first, I’ll prepare lunch. Or brunch or whatever it is you eat at this hour. And something for that hangover of yours.”

 

                After Makoto dried himself, Rin had finished reheating yesterday’s food. It’s not like it’s a habit, but last night, Rin made a lot and it’s a waste to leave it for long. Rin’s phone vibrated after he’d put the warm pot in the kitchen sink. Rin flustered almost immediately after reading the text, he hurriedly went to the bathroom to bath, prepared himself and head out in less than 15 minutes, Makoto counted.

 

                _So, this is what Rin feels like lately,_ Makoto thought as he helped himself. _It’s kind of lonely._

                It’s been almost a year that Rin and Makoto had become roommates in Tokyo. There had been a mix up in the realtor’s records that the both of them had agree on the house, even though they went at a different time. Both of them didn’t want to give up on the house, even after the realtor’s clearing up the mess. They decided to meet up and agreed that they should share the 1-LDK since it has a huge bedroom and it helps when there are two people paying for the rent.

 

                The reason that they would fight for the house was Makoto had been kicked out of his previous house in such short notice because the owner wanted to move back in, and was desperate to find a place in a very short time and agreed almost immediately when he found the first house, and Rin had only been accepted to the university and that’s the only place he had found that’s close to the university and the pool where he would be training.

 

                Makoto spend the whole remaining day finishing what he had to as scheduled. Rin didn’t come home until late that night. He pulled Makoto’s chair, turning Makoto so that the taller male would look at him.

 

                “Rin, I need to finish that before going to bed,” Makoto yawned.

 

                “Makoto, let’s go out.”

 

                “What?”

 

                “I mean, my friend asked me to find another person for a goukon. You’re experienced at this, right? Let’s go.”

 

                “I-um, let me finish the sentence first, then we-”

 

                Rin face palmed and sighed. “Makoto, you had a test and a paper due tomorrow, and I’ve never seen your eyes droopier than you usual sleepy eyes. Should’ve refuse.”

 

                “Was that a trick-?”

 

                “Yes, Makoto. You need to learn to say no. For the past three weeks, you’ve been running around doing stuff that you shouldn’t, personally, it’s kind of worrying. Doing backdrops for an event you didn’t sign up for, keeping money for a trip you didn’t even go, and my personal favourite, going to countless goukons and even send the girls home before going home.”

 

                “I wouldn’t say countless, it’s only two times I’ve been invited. The rest is just the guys wanting to have some fun.”

 

                “Not the point, Makoto. Because in the middle of the night, I’ll be waking up to your study light and wake up the next morning with you still there at your table. Which by the way, did you drink last night?”

 

                “A little bit.”

 

                “Thought so, it’s not a hangover. It’s your body saying enough. OK, now. Repeat after me, no.”

 

                ‘’No.”

 

                “Makoto, can you help me with my work at the pet store, we’re kind of short-handed for the week.”

 

                “Rin, I didn’t know you work at the pet store- Oh…” Makoto soon realized as soon as Rin clicked his tongue. “But, it’s rude to just say no. And what if they really do need my help?”

 

                Rin glared at him. “What if you passed out while helping them? Or failed a class? Makoto, you should only help when you have the time and energy for it, now, again. Makoto, coach asked me to clean up the equipments and I can’t do it alone. I need to go fetch my sister at her tennis practice.”

 

                Makoto held back a chuckle by clearing his throat. “Um. Sorry, Rin. I can’t. I have my hands full at the moment, I think Kisumi could help. Should I call him?”

 

                “Very well done.” Rin gave Makoto a string of situations for practice which got harder and harder. Makoto had warmed up to the idea of refusing when he couldn’t make space for a favour.

 

                “Here’s a tough one. Makoto-senpai, I’ve been watching you for a long time. You’re really cool and nice. Probably the nicest person I know. I like you-”

 

                “Ooookay, Rin. This is getting weird. What does this have anything to do with my problem?”

 

                “Beats me. Dating eats your time and attention. If a year is enough to know you, my bet was you’d consider it. And you’ll try your best for it and I think it could be unhealthy, so you need to learn to refuse this too. And it’s best for you to keep being single at least before I have my chance.”

 

                “Rin, I have a few numbers given to me from the goukon. I’ve considered this before.”

 

                “Good. Good. Now that you’ve learn to refuse, let’s switch off those lights, take the glasses off and go to bed.”

 

                “No.” Makoto answered with another yawn.

 

                “You need to sleep.”

 

                “I said no.”

 

                “Makoto, we’re done practicing, you need to rest. You look pale.”

 

                “No, Rin. I have a test tomorrow and this paper won’t write on its own.”

 

                “Makoto, both the test and the paper is from the same subject isn’t it?” Makoto nods. “We’re in the same class, right? So, the report is already halfway done. At least from my part, because we’re partners for that assignment, remember? All that’s left is for you to discuss the questions in details and conclude, next week.”

 

                “Next week…?”

 

                “See, you’re too occupied to even check the notice board, Tachibana. Tomorrow’s class is cancelled. The test and report will be due next week.” Rin smirked at the confused and tired brunet.

 

                Makoto stood up and drug himself to his bed. He grabbed his pillow and swung it at Rin. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

 

                When the lights are off, the boys were already relaxing on their bed. “Soooo… The girls’ numbers…”

 

                “Goodnight, Rin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that when I write, it's always Rin's POV. I tried to write in Mako's. Fellow writers and readers, any tips on writing them?


	11. Err, no homo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MakoRin considering Makorin. Whatever TP you want to think of

Rin blankly stared at the doorway as Makoto closes the door to their shared apartment. He was still in shock by the sudden revelation of their best friends.

 

"Can you believe that?" Makoto chuckled a bit as he said the words.

 

Rin too laughed a bit, bringing his hand through his hair. "Who would've thought, Sousuke and Haru are together. Those two are..."

 

"Remember the tonkatsu and mackerel eating contest?" Makoto walked towards the kotatsu and sat on the side next to Rin's.

 

"Yeah... Yeah and the constant bickering." Rin slid his hands under the slightly faulty kotatsu in an attempt to warm his hands and rest one side of his cheeks on the table's surface. "Everyone's happy now."

 

"What is it, Rin?" Makoto sensed a different emotion in his last line.

 

"Nothing. Just everyone's happy."

 

"Aw, Rin... One day you'll find someone too." Makoto said, naughtily mess with Rin's hair by ruffling it a little rough.

 

"Hey! You've been warned about messing with my hair. Do you really want your arms gone tonight?"

 

This time, Makoto used two hands and really really mess with Rin's hair. Earning a roar from the smaller man. Because Rin's warning sayidhe would bite Makoto's hand off.

 

"You're moping. It's gross."

 

"Shut up! I'm not moping. It's just... Nagisa and Rei are trying to get hitched, Sousuke and Haru had just celebrated their 6 months anniversary, my sister is expecting and here I am trying so hard to earn a promotion."

 

"So...? Everyone's moving forward. It's already been years after we graduate, Rin."

 

"Yeah, but seems like everyone's getting to their peak of happiness."

 

"You know, love isn't really all that big of a-"

 

"It is for me!. I think," Rin added. "I'm a romantic after all. But choking in every single relationship is kind of... Funny, I've always had romance as one of my life goals but for the longest time, it hadn't occur to me at all. With all the Olympics stuff going on. When I think about it, it may or may not be a hindrance, it depends on how I want it to be, no?"

 

Makoto nodded like he always does when his roommate ranted about random stuff that was bothering him. In turn, Rin would do the same and jokingly gave ridiculous advices that would make Makoto laugh. Then, Makoto noticed a slightly creepy grin from Rin.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"Oh, just wondering. I mean, Sousuke did end up with Haru, and Nagisa and Rei, well, are obvious from the start, and my sister with Mikoshiba" Rin trailed off and Makoto knew where this is going. "and Momo with Nitori,,, Which I don't know what they are but they stuck like glue these days."

 

"What, you want MakoRin to happen?"

 

MakoRin was high school joint swim practice. 'The captain ship' as the boys call them. It happened somewhere between Rin becoming captain of the Samezuka Swim team and the several captain's private meeting. Of course Rin and Makoto bonded through those meetings, getting a little closer than before, and it was a trigger for some excitement from teenage boys of both swim team. Some teasing for some laughs.

 

"Hey, MakoRin is a nice combo. I mean, we're friends and been roommates for 5 years. We both don't mind about gender in a relationship, one boy, one girl, two boys, two girls..."

 

"Rin, I think you're really upset about this whole peak-of-happiness thing. Listen to yourself." Makoto lifted himself up and pulling on Rin's arm. "Up, up. Come on, up you go. Go soak yourself in the tub and rest. You just ended a three day OT, you're beyond exhausted. Come on, Hana'll be here any minute now for our movie night."

 

"Right, your date..."

 

"You're the one who set us up."

 

"How's she?"

 

"It was awkward at first. But lately, she had this thing... There's something that urm, seems cute...?"

 

"Oh, you like her..." Rin elbowed Makoto teasingly. "Aaaanyway, I'm just saying. MakoRin could be an option just in case all things didn't workout for the two of us."

 

Makoto shook his head while smiling as Rin made his way to the bathroom.

 

Sure thing. We did promise to grow old together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, that's the first I inserted not HaruAki in a fic. The title though, I didn't think. Roommates...No homo.. I'm sorry wish I could give a nicer title.


	12. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends at first, according to chapter 5 and 6. OTP MakoRin (fem!Rin).

            Makoto felt like falling when he feels like the back of his feet kicked something, it was a wall that catches his back. Everything felt so out of place. His head feels so light, his heart was running like a train, the air feels stagnant. It was probably fatigue after being on a long journey home from Tokyo, added with a sleepless night a day before from the excitement of coming back home.

 

            Just a while ago as when he let go of his backpack on his bed, Haru barged into his bedroom, breathless and sweaty. “Makoto, we got to go, now!” His voice a bit louder, a little bit assertive than his usual tone. Where to? Makoto didn’t ask as he was dragged to the airport, sitting in the middle of the backseat of a taxi, sandwiched in between Haru and Rin.

 

            _Oh, Rin will leave for Australia today._

            The trip was far more quiet than usual. Makoto decided that he was too tired from the trip before to talk. Rin was staring out the window, casually telling the boys that she will miss some of the things from Iwatobi and Sano when she leaves.

 

            At the airport, everyone was there to bid farewell. Nagisa, Rei and Sousuke arrived earlier. There was a mix of sadness and pride mixing in the air. Everyone was proud of the local girl, Matsuoka Rin for her effort achievements in order to swim for the Olympics, however, there was no doubt that she will be missed. Makoto observed, still unable to execute a conversation apart from the occasional hum and only giving a reply when a conversation is directed to him.

 

            Rin excused herself to enter the departure gates and wait inside earlier. Probably to compose herself since this time, she’ll be leaving for a longer time without any idea of when she will ever return. After bidding goodbye, Rin looked at Makoto in the eyes and gave him a teary smile. “Makoto, get some sleep when you get home. You look terrible.” she said, finally a conversation between them.

 

            “Take care, Rin,” Makoto waved, returning the smile.

 

            It was on the way back to the taxi when Makoto dug his hands into his pocket. He took out a forgotten small box with a red ribbon he tied himself. It was a farewell gift for Rin. He sighed deeply. He returned home a week after the final semester of university ended, he knew that Rin will leave for Australia today. He purposely planned to arrive home, just in time with Rin’s flight to Australia so that he doesn’t have to send her at the airport. It just happens that Rin’s flight was changed to another time because their friends learned that Makoto couldn’t make it. Even so, Makoto still had gone and bought a parting gift.

 

            “Are you going to give it to her?” Haru asked, snapping Makoto out of his daze. “I can call her to wait.”

 

            “That’s ok, Haru. I’ll-”

 

            “Hello, Rin. Yeah, can you please wait outside? You left something.” Haru immediately hang up when Makoto tried to protest.

 

            Haruka gave Makoto a cold glare. “If you don’t go now, she have to wait a bit longer.”

 

            “Haru, what are you trying to do?” Makoto asked.

 

            “I don’t like it when the both of you aren’t talking. And no, the both of you saying goodbye is not enough to convince anyone that everything’s fine. She told me that she feels like you were avoiding her this whole semester.”

 

            “I was-”

 

            “Go.”

 

            The marble wall felt cold against his back. Rin was in front of him, fuming. A fist hitting him on the chest. “What the hell, Makoto?!”

 

            _What is Rin talking about?_

            “Why do this? Why now?” She asked, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She punched him again and again before resting her forehead on his chest, sobbing.

 

            “It’s not a big deal, Rin.”

 

            A kick to the shin and Makoto yelped. “What the fuck, Makoto. We hardly see or in contact with each other the whole semester to a point where it’s awkward to even mention you when someone asked. I thought that I must have done something majorly bad to have pissed you off because you seemed like you are avoiding me. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it but you were so goddamn busy.”

 

            “Rin…”

 

            “And now that I’ll be leaving for a long time, you just confessed and asked me to brush it off? What. The. Fuck.”

 

            “Rin, why do you have to make a big deal out of it? You’re with Haru. I’m uh, I’m just testing you.”

 

            “Fucking liar.”

 

            Makoto swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, Rin.”

 

            “You better.” Rin calmed herself down, taking a few deep breathes and wiping the tear stains off her face. “Why?”

 

            “I don’t know. If I have to say, this is me being selfish. I want some sort of closure. I could maybe, move on…? Though I didn’t expect to be backed against a wall and kicked,” Makoto laughed. “I’m sure you’ll get gold with that kick.”

 

            “The part where you say that it’s no big deal?” Her bangs fall onto her face, this time, it stayed away from her face longer since her hair has grown longer. Makoto resisted the urge to sweep her hair and tuck it behind her ear.

 

            “I’m not sure if you remembered but it was between Haru and Sousuke, there was no me.”

 

            Before Rin could continue, an announcement of her flight resonated in the building. Rin panicked. There was not enough time to think about Makoto’s confession. He did this on purpose. What kind of closure is this? He’s not even trying. He gave up even before confessing to her. Maybe that fact that Rin is dating his best friend made Makoto scared of his own feelings. But Makoto is important to her too, his feelings matter. She can’t brush it off regardless of how half-assed this confession was.

 

            “Uh, Rin. I think you should move now. I’m sorry I made you late.” Makoto pulled her to the departure gates. “Good luck, Rin. You’ll do great!”

 

            Rin turned, pulled the back of Makoto’s neck and smashed their lips together. The impact caught Makoto off guard. Makoto tried to pull back only to have made an opening for Rin to adjust their heads so that the kiss became more comfortable. Makoto tried hard not to melt into the kiss.

 

            “Makoto, we’re gonna talk when I arrive. Be sure to have strong internet connections tonight.” Rin yelled while waving to get Makoto’s attention. Makoto waved back, still in shock.

 

            “You backstabber,” a monotonous voice from behind Makoto.

 

            “Haru, how long have you been there?” Makoto yelped.

 

            “Just in time for ‘I’m sorry for avoiding you but I love you, Rin.’”

 

            “Haruuuuu!” Makoto buried his face in his hands when Haru imitated him. Then he bowed in apology, “I’m so sorry.”

 

            “But it’s okay, Haru. I don’t expect anything and Rin loves you. It’s fine. Boy, can’t wait to get home and sleep.”

 

            _I’m fine._

            “Hate to break it to you, Tachibana. If you weren’t so goddamn busy to catch up with us, you should know that we broke up a long while ago.”

 

            “Eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they talked it over Skype and become a couple then. But Makoto gets his punishment for being so half-assed, he had to wait forever to be able to finally touch Rin.
> 
> This Makoto is such a downer though...


	13. Skype Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BrOTP MakoRin. Implied SouMako.

            Rin takes a sip of his cola he sneaked into his team dorm while waiting for the display from the other user he called on Skype.

 

            “Rin, hi,” he heard a familiar soft voice from his earphone. He puts the can down and faces his new webcam with a wave and a smile.

 

            “Yo, Makoto. Like my new webcam? I hope you can’t see this hideous zit on my chin I got this morning. Oh my God, I can even see how much it bumps out of my skin. I’m itching to get rid of it, but-” Rin, distracted by the blemish on his skin has long since treated the skype call as his face mirror.

 

            “Rin, no! Leave it be, put some acne cream on it or something.” Makoto warns him. “And you’re not even supposed to touch your face that much.”

 

            Rin laughs, asking if this skype call is supposed to be a beauty counselling session. Makoto blames him for starting it first before asking how Rin’s day was going. Before Rin could answer it, he notices that the brunet is grinning a little too wide, a bit tensed and has a pillow on his lap unlike any other day when he called Makoto from Australia. He does not call the Iwatobi boys often since everyone is busy with their life after high school. However, they are still in contact with each other in the ever so active LINE groups. Especially from Nagisa in the Iwatobi group (with the addition of Sousuke, Ai’ichirou and Momotarou) and Samezuka Academy unofficial swimming club alumni, he had to mute it every now and then. The call today is also different since it was Makoto who asked him if he was free to call him at night.

 

            “Seems like you have something you can’t wait to tell me.” Rin says with a knowing smirk. “How about you go first, this time.”

 

            “Eh? Um…” Makoto presses the pillow on his lap to his chest, grin growing wider and more embarrassed looking, Rin assumes he was remembering a scene that happened earlier. “I uh…”

 

            “…Sousuke and I are going out.” Makoto is staring at the floor as his voice grows smaller.

 

            _Ah._

            “No way! Was it you?” Rin tilts his head as if he could look at Makoto’s face that is facing the ground. Anticipating how Makoto’s face would look like. How red can he be, even under the study light, the only light that illuminates Makoto’s dark room. Makoto nods.

 

            “What did I told you, Makoto? Am I right?”

 

            “You’re right, Rin. He immediately accepts my confession.” Makoto beams. It was the nicest thing Rin had seen all week. “I was so nervous and- It wouldn’t have happened if you’re not here, assuring me all the time. I’m glad, thank you, Rin.”

 

            “I’m not the best wing man without a price. Send me a care package or at least that limited edition shark keychain from the city’s aquarium, when the both of you went on a date there. The one Nagisa posted recently. And maybe the small pillow case.” Rin chuckles at Makoto’s reddened face when the word ‘date’ is mentioned. “Joking, Makoto.”

 

            “Don’t they have plenty of shark merchandises in Australia?”

 

            “Yes, but the one from Tokyo would have Japanese writings on it. Something to remember home by. You don’t have to, I’m just-”

 

            “I’ll get it for you. But, I’ll only give it to you when you come home.” Makoto’s face is serious. “I owe you a hug at least.”

 

            Rin chokes on air. That’s not something to be said with a serious face. He chuckles. “As much as I throw around the word ‘I know Sousuke’, I’m not familiar with his jealousy streak. I’d like my face to at least be presentable this Christmas.”

 

            “Too dramatic, Rin. I’m sure Sousuke is not the violent kind and you’re his best friend. He would never do that to you.”

 

            “Of course you’d take your boyfriend’s side.”

 

            “Shut up.”

 

            “By the way, Makoto.” Rin leans towards the desk, resting his head on his hand. He pauses. “You’re dating my best friend now. I doubt you’re capable of doing it, but if you hurt Sousuke, I’ll come for you. You hear me?”

 

            Makoto smiles his trademark smile. “Crystal clear.”

 

            “How’s Haru?” Makoto asks.

 

            Rin turned back to inspect his sleeping roommate, unmoving. “Dead to the world. He’s been working very hard these past week. Improved so much that I’m gonna have to break my back to catch up to him. I’m still surprised that he could be serious if he wanted to. And get this, his motivation isn’t mackerel. I’m very sure, I’ve checked.”

 

            Makoto chuckles. “I guess, Haru has grown.”

 

            “Yeah, our son has grown up into a fine young man capable of taking gold at World levels.” Rin fakes out a sob.

 

            “Then Rin has a lot of improvements to do to catch up with Haru now.”

 

            “Yes. Strangely, I’m not in a rush. I’m glad he’s making use of his full potential. Doesn’t mean I’ve gone soft, no. If anything, I’m pumped up to beat him, even more than before. But it is really nice to see Haru’s changed.”

 

            “Rinrin has grown too,” Makoto teases. Rin immediately air slaps Makoto, the fake slap that was often used in sketches, asking him to never use that nickname again.

 

            Rin asks about Makoto’s studying life, and talks about his decision to further his studies in sports science. They talked for a bit about university before deciding to retreat for tomorrow.

 

            Rin yawns while he stretches his arms, feeling a bit sore on some parts of his back. “Can’t believe you’re dating Sousuke now. I’m jealous, Makoto.”

 

            “Eh? Of whom?”

 

            “Of the hottest couple of our group. There’s no way anyone can beat you guys in that league,” Rin says nonchalantly. Makoto blushes and stutters for a reply. Rin laughs. “People who are in love are so fun to tease.”

 

            _Makoto is too cute like this._

            “It’s not that late yet, but I think I better go. Haru’s sleepiness is getting to me. Congratulations, Makoto.”

 

            Rin shuts down the laptop, finishing his can of cola before grabbing his toothbrush and ready to head to the bathroom. He stops short for the door before grabbing his phone to send a short congratulatory message to Sousuke’s LINE.

 

            “Are you okay?” He hears a voice from under the covers of the bed next to the door.

 

            “I just finished a Skype call with Makoto. He said hi, by the way. And he has something to tell you tomorrow, but you better be prepared.” RIn snickers at the thought of Haruka reacted to the news of his best friend dating the guy he can't stand to be around with.

 

            “I heard.”

 

            Rin frowns. “How long have you been listening? You should’ve joined us. I feel bad for being the first to know.”

 

            “It sounds private to me.”

 

            “But you’re okay with eavesdropping.It's about school, cats and other stuff, nothing private,” Rin smiles and shakes his head in resignation. “ Whatever, Haru. Good night.”

 

            "Are you really okay, Rin?"

 

            "I am, why do you ask?"

 

            Haruka shrugs, unsure how to explain. Rin steps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

            _What do you know, Haru?_


	14. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin stayed over because of the weather. BroTP MakoRin

            Rin steps outside of the foreign bathroom with a towel on his head, the baggy pants hinder him from from taking another step when it is caught at the sharp corner of the door. It is two size bigger and the bottom of the sweatpants has managed to wipe over a few small drops of water on the bathroom floor. The same goes for the maroon jumper Makoto lent him to change into.

 

            “Thank you for the shower,” Rin calls for Makoto’s attention. He is setting up a mini heater on the small dining table by the sliding door of the balcony. There is a jug and two mugs next to it. Even when Makoto has removed his rain-soaked shirt and the downpour minutes ago seems like a lie, it is still cold outside and Rin insists that Makoto hurry for his shower because he might catch a cold.

 

            The bathroom door opens right after it is shut. “What else, Makoto?” Rin grumbles.

 

            Makoto smiles sheepishly. “I boiled some tea. I’m not sure how you do like your tea, but there are some sugar packets inside the small green Tupperware on the kitchen counter. And we’re out of milk. Help yourself to it.” Then, Makoto ducks back into the bathroom.

 

            Rin dries his hair while looking out of the closed sliding door. The pitter patter on the door gradually increased in speed and Rin could tell that there is a strong wind blowing in front of him by watching the movement of the rain water. Next to his feet are some potted plants that was brought inside to shelter them from the incoming storm. They were laid on several layers of old newspaper to contain any soil that drops from the pot. All of them are merely seedlings and Rin curses his lack of knowledge of what they are, except for the shallots. He likes adding spring onions in soups. From what Rin knows, they were planted by Haru as a plan to save money for certain vegetables.

 

            He pours the tea into both mugs, he takes a sip. Too bitter, Makoto left the bag in too long. He walks to the kitchen to get three packets of sugar, two for Makoto and he needs less than a packet. He looks out the window again. There isn’t much of a view from where Makoto and Haru’s apartment, even less when there is a downpour. Rin hears a distant rumble from outside. He could be wrong, but the room is silent, apart from Makoto’s occasional commercial tune humming from the bathroom. By the looks of it, Rin decides to pull down the curtains. When he reaches for the curtain, lightning flashes and is almost immediately followed by thunder. It is the one where the line of lightning is visible, Rin freezes, breath catches at his throat.

 

            “Rin, I heard thunder, we should lower the curtains.” Makoto calls from the bathroom. There is no answer. Makoto turns off the shower and tries to listen if Rin heard him. There is no sound of curtains being pulled down either. He grabs the hanging towel and wrap his waist before stepping out of the bathroom. “Rin?”

 

            Rin doesn’t realize how long he has been standing by the balcony sliding door until the curtains are yanked shut in front of him. His head snaps to the direction of the curtains. Makoto looks back at him with a concerned expression. “Are you okay?”

 

            Makoto pulls the chair in front of Rin and sits. He brings his mug of tea along with the two packets of sugar close to him. Rin watches as Makoto’s hand works on adding sugar to his tea. One of the hand then touches the side of the mug. “Nooo… It has gone cold.” The bigger man whines.

 

            “Haru’s habits must’ve brushed on to you,” Rin snickers. “That’s a really long shower. Or did you-”

 

            “I did not!” Makoto denies. Face reddens.

 

            “I was going to say, you clogged up the shower drain and made it into a mini tub.” Rin passes the leftover sugar in his packet to Makoto when he sees the man scrunches his face when he took a sip of his already cold tea. “But that’s not the case, it seems.”

 

            Makoto gives Rin a disapproving look. His face continues to redden. He takes another sip from his mug after adding sugar from the packet handed to him. He decides to bring the mug of tea with him to the kitchen before appearing back in the living room when the taste has been fixed.

 

            “If it was Haru, he would have chuck a spoon at me and pour the whole thing in the kitchen sink. He’s been strict with me since we live together. Especially more in this new apartment.”

 

            “I’m with him on this one. Though I can’t imagine him being hard on you.” Rin laughs. “You can’t live with him forever. Your future partners will be so jealous. Ah, but if the two of you-”

 

            “I have no idea why you’re bringing that up again, Rin. It’s such an old joke, it’s not funny anymore.”

 

            Rin laughs again. He likes seeing the reaction of his friends when he teases them. His heart feels a little lighter. “Hey, you’re the ones that are attached to the hip.” He clears his throat. “Sorry.”

 

            Another flash of lightning, with the brightness that almost illuminates the room, accompanied by a ground shaking roar of thunder catches them by surprise and Rin could feel his joints locked in place. He doesn’t remember holding his breath as it happens, but he gasps as he realizes it. He hears a tap on the table. It was Makoto’s hand, distracting him. Makoto doesn’t move his hand and keeps tapping it as Rin watches. “It’s okay, Rin. It’s okay,” was what he thought he heard from the taller male.

 

* * *

 

 

            “The storm was frightening today,” Makoto says when the weather has finally calm down. They have moved away from the walls to the centre of the living room, sitting on the floor while leaning back to the sofa. The power went out briefly a while ago. He is separating his and Haruka’s dried laundry from a few days ago. He had finished folding the one that was in the green basket next to him. “I hope Haru’s okay. He said he’ll either come home late or earlier tomorrow depending on the progress of his project tonight.”

 

            “And you just let him stay the night in the faculty?” Rin asks. He opens his eyes and straighten his back. He hears noises outside, from children mostly. Maybe the rain has finally stopped, Rin wonders.

 

            Makoto says that he understands the struggles of final year students and shares a few stories from his final year days. There was a day after everything has passed and his thesis had been submitted, he had not seen the sun for a day. Later that night he bought pizza and two cartons of beer to celebrate his freedom and he learned that Haru gets giggly after his third can and he gets embarrassingly sounded hiccups after too much. Rin holds out a laughter whenever he tries to imagine Haru giggling at nothing. Rin forgot when exactly had he heard Haru’s laughter, but he could never forget how it sounded like. It was light and bubbly, overall beautiful, and nothing like Haru’s personality, which Makoto insisted has changed. Rin wonders how often Makoto had the chance to hear them.

 

            Rin walks over to the balcony, braving himself to pull the curtains to check the condition outside. He makes a decision. “Well, Makoto. The sky is still grey but it looks like the rain has stopped. I think I better get back to the hotel. Thanks for lunch.”

 

            “Are you sure? Because we have another futon for you to stay the night. And your clothes- Ah, I forgot to bring it to wash!”

 

            “It’s fine, Makoto. I can come by later tomorrow and we are going to Nitori’s wedding together.”

 

            “I still don’t understand why you insist in staying at a hotel when you can stay here?” Makoto walks over and stands in front of Rin with his arms crossed. “Besides, I can’t let you go after what happened.”

 

            Rin clicks his tongue, brushing it off like it was nothing. Does it matter if he can’t remember what had just happened. “I’m fine. The storm is over and the hotel is not that far from here.”

 

            Makoto does not budge, his face frowns a bit more, almost glaring. Rin tries his best not to avert his eyes from Makoto. He tries to insist his leave but to no avail. He reluctantly agrees to stay and Makoto assures him that he will personally drive Rin to the hotel first thing in the morning before they leave for Nitori’s wedding. He had already booked a rent car for tomorrow’s occasion which will be ready later that night. Rin swears he could see the sun in the clammy weather when Makoto’s face lights up the second Rin sighs in defeat. Rin wonders if he should insist longer, but that might not be an option. He’s a Tachibana. And Rin learned the hard way that despite their gentle appearance, they have their own way of showing assertiveness. There was a situation back in high school, Rin could not remember the details, but that was the last time Sousuke agreed to follow him to Iwatobi for school activities.

 

            It was a bit later when Makoto finally asks about the thing Rin dreaded the most after his little blackout experience. Rin was half lying on the sofa, with his back leaning on the armrest, reading one of the novels that was on the bookshelf. Makoto voices out his concerns after running the dryer.

 

            “It wasn’t always like this. A storm is just a bad weather. Used to be.” Rin starts wandering into his own memory and assumptions.

 

            “Does it has anything to do with… you know?” Makoto doesn’t say what it was, but Rin understood. Rin’s gaze follows Makoto’s to a small fishbowl on the cabinet between the two bookshelves in the corner of the room. The lone goldfish residing in said bowl, almost like it understands the conversation, swims towards them.

 

            “I’m not sure. It was such a long time ago. My memories of him- The only thing I hold from him is his dream. Now that I’m almost there, it sometimes brought me back when he was with us. I can’t remember his face without a photo, can’t remember his voice, but there I was holding on to his arms, with little Gou on his other arm with a wide smile. Or that time where he accidentally slept through the night when he was only supposed to watch me till I sleep during those nightmare nights.” Rin smiles fondly at the thought. “And then I remembered what took him away. He was very young, he was strong and the best swimmer I’ve ever known, yet it took him away from us.”

 

            “Most of the times, it does not affect me. But when it does, it’s like what you just saw. But being an adult and all, you just have to pick yourself up. Maybe not immediately, but sooner or later.”

 

            Makoto nods in agreement. Rin dares to assume that it is because that Makoto holds the same trauma with water. Rin admires Makoto greatly for his ability to turn his fears into his aspiration.

 

            “You’re a strong person, Rin. Everyone has got a fear or two, what matters is how you deal with it and not let it stop you.”

 

            “You mean like you, Mr I-swim-in-my-nightmares?”

 

            Makoto chuckled. “It’s kind of unbelievable, isn’t it? But you guys made it possible. On my own, it is still very scary.”

 

            “Is that part of why you don’t want to further pursue competitive swimming?” Rin teases.

 

            “I wonder,” Makoto trails. “You did say I have the potential for it. I can’t entirely say that that’s not it. Even when there are team mates, there is no guarantee that it won’t be lonely. High school is different from the real world after all. But most importantly, it’s not something I vision myself to be.”

 

            “I know. You’ve told me that too many times. Back then I thought the both of you are wasting your potential, it’s very silly when I think about it now. Potential or not, it’s about the heart. If your heart is not in it, there’s no point to it.” Rin pauses, bringing his knees closer. “But I kind of understand what you meant. I think younger me also want some familiar faces in the industry so that it won’t be lonely.”

 

            “Do you get lonely now too, Rin?” Makoto asks.

 

            “Sometimes, but only a little bit.” Rin sits up straight, exaggerating the phrase ‘little bit’ by squinting and hold out a thumb and the index finger close together. Makoto chuckles. “But, after Momo joined the team, I kind of want some of those times back.”

 

            Makoto holds out his hand, mirroring Rin’s thumb and index finger gesture earlier. “A little bit?”

 

            “Just a little bit.” The both of them laughed before being interrupted by a crash and a soft curse from the entry way.

 

            “Haru, I thought you’ll be late?” Makoto rushes to help pick up Haruka’s things. “Oh, by the way, I asked Rin to stay over because of the weather, if that’s okay with you.”

 

            “He should’ve stayed here in the first place.” Haru nods, a greeting to Rin. “I got rained on at the faculty, I’m going to take a bath. Since it’s close to dinner, Makoto, you can start preparing. Make yesterday’s vegetable dish and please don’t burn it.”

 

            Before Rin could say anything, Haru beats him to it. “You’re a guest, but if you insist on helping, you can prepare drinks, but Makoto is on his own. Just make sure he does not hurt himself.”

 

            Rin sees Haru retreat to his bedroom before turning to Makoto who is grinning in defeat. “Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night, Rin witnessed the impossible. Haru being hard on Makoto in his cooking class from Hell. RIP fried vegetables.


	15. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's a case of mid-life crisis. OTP MakoRin

            They were three minutes after “What’s wrong?”, and Rin feels like melting into the sofa while Makoto hangs both of their coats and scarves away. He wonders will Makoto drop the issue if he pretends to sleep. He really doesn’t want to answer. He knows that Makoto will stare into his soul through his eyes if he says that he is fine, and it will be an overall uncomfortable and silly experience for him. He feels silly for feeling restless like this. Rin stretches the thumb on his ring finger, touching the ring that settles snugly there. How long has it been there?

 

            “Riinnn?” Makoto calls for his attention. Rin pats the seat next to him without even looking at Makoto. Rin pulls the remote he noticed in the spaces of the seat and switches the tv on. Makoto chooses to sit close to Rin even when there are more space left. Rin closes the distance by letting his head rest on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto brings his right hand to pat on Rin’s head without moving his shoulder too much. Rin catches his hand, laces his fingers between them and studies how the two rings on both of their ring finger matches.

 

            Neither of them gave any attention to the show on tv. “Rin, you’ve been out of sorts in this past week. If there’s anything bothering you, I’m here.”

 

            Rin wants to laugh. He had never doubted Makoto’s loyalty, especially after they tied the knot 15 years ago. It feels silly to have doubts now. He looks up to Makoto’s profile, noticing the barely visible lines underneath the temples of Makoto’s black plastic rimmed glasses. It was from the years of giving out his trademark smile that Rin loves so much.

 

            Makoto turns to Rin when he noticed that Rin is staring. “Makoto, do you love me?”

 

            The taller man gives a puzzled look, but immediately softens. “Everyday, Rin. I love you.” He adjusted his arm to wrap around Rin’s shoulders, bringing him closer to plant a kiss on the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

            Rin had never heard Makoto laughed that loud in a while. He knew he made a terrible mistake when he decided to tell Makoto.

 

            “Jealous of me and Haru?” was the first question Makoto asked before he broke into a laughing fit. Rin can feel the heat on his face.

 

            “Rin, how long have we been together? Haru’s first child is in high school.”

 

            “It’s not like that. Geez, Makoto.” Rin lightly slaps on Makoto’s shoulder. “It’s that thing that the both of you do. How he can just look at you and suddenly the both of you have caught up despite not seeing each other for five years. And he’s always going to be the guy that knows you best.”

 

            Rin feels vibration on the sofa and decides to go to bed, his face is beyond salvation at this point. “We’re done talking.”

 

            Makoto catches his wrist before he could pad to the bedroom to change. “I’m very sorry, Rin. Please sit back down.”

 

            “This is why, I really want you to not press the issue. I know I’m weak to that puppy eyes of yours. Even I think that it’s silly, but I can’t help it, okay. This must be what people call mid-life crisis.”

 

            “At 43?” Makoto pulls his husband in an embrace, trying not to sound patronizing when the smaller male is already down. “You’re wrong though. Haru might have known a lot about me, but when it comes to someone who knows me best, it’s you.”

 

            “Right.” Rin voice does not sound convinced.

 

            “Rin, did you remember last Tuesday, when I have to leave for a 3-day conference out of town on such short notice that I didn’t even have time to go home and pack my things.”

 

            “Yeah, you called me to help pack your things and send it to the station. You didn’t even tell me any more details other than, ‘three day trip, conference’. It was really hard when you didn’t pick up the phone until you’re almost at the station, and we could only talk once you’re at the hotel.”

 

            “I still feel bad for making you do it. But you packed everything perfectly, nothing less. I really appreciated it. And that week have been the most stressful week for me. I come back home at the peak of it all, and I saw you, preparing dinner, with everything I imagined myself eating when I munched on the convenience store bread. That’s when I thought, I’m probably the luckiest person to have ever walked on this planet.” Makoto soothingly rubs Rin’s arm.

 

            “Ah, I remembered that night. You cried during se-”

 

            “In my defense, no one knows me better than you. And we’ve been through that thing between Haru and I.”

 

            Rin hums. Makoto always knows what to say and he loves him for that. “Thanks, babe.”


End file.
